Como evitar perderte?
by maye-neko-girl
Summary: ¿Que haces cuando descubres que amas a alguien que has lastimado?¿y si esa persona esta apunto de casarse? Deme una oportunidad primer fic
1. Noticia dolorosa

^^ Si mi primer fic, para no hacer todo largo es un naruhina, ojala lo disfruten y dejen reviews aunque sea para criticar xD

También quiero agradecerle a Mafer-sempai por la ayuda con este fic (en especial en la parte, digamos que más sucia *-*, si me refiero al lemmon!!), sin olvidar a mi familia porque sin ella no estaría escribiendo ni agradeciéndole a nadie xD, y a mis amigos que me metieron al mundo de Naruto.

**Los Naruto y sus personajes no pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, porque si fueran míos tengan por seguro que Naruto y Hinata serian pareja.**

- - diálogos

" " pensamientos

**

* * *

  
**

Era un día trágico en la vida de Hinata, ella veía como caían las gotas de lluvia con la misma intensidad que las lágrimas que sus ojos dejaban caer. Solo el hecho de recordar esas palabras que su padre le había dicho, sus ojos dejaban caer más lágrimas.

**///////////FLASHBACK//////////**

Era un día lluvioso en la mansión de los Hyuuga, pero el clima no era lo más interesante ahora, sino una jovencita de unos 18 años de edad, de unos hermosos ojos perlados, una cabello azulado y una piel que la hacia ver como una muñeca de porcelana, ella era Hinata Hyuuga la heredera del clan más poderoso de Konoha. Ella iba camino a la habitación de su padre, lo que ella no sabia eran las terribles noticias. Ella toco la puerta y escucho decir a su padre:

- Adelante- se escucho una voz de un hombre mayor.

-Buenos días otou-san- dijo Hinata acercándose a su padre para dar un abrazo.

-Buenos días hija-dijo Hiashi devolviéndole el saludo.

Hinata se sentó y miro el rostro de su padre, el era un hombre muy serio, pero Hinata lo conocía muy bien y noto rápidamente que no estaba tranquilo, es más se miraba impaciente y preocupado, así que decidió preguntarle que le pasaba:

-Padre ¿que te pasa? Te ves muy intranquilo- hablo Hinata sonriéndole como siempre.

-No pasa nada conmigo, bueno la verdad lo que pasa tiene que ver contigo-

-¿Conmigo?-dijo extrañada Hinata. Hiashi no pudo evitar bajar su cabeza, tenia que decirle algo muy importante y ya sabia cual seria la reacción de Hinata al oír lo que tenia que decirle, así que respiro profundo y hablo:

-En un año vendrá el hijo del Sr. Feudal del país del té y tendrás que casarte con el-.

-Que!!! ¿Casarme con alguien que ni siquiera conozco? ¿P-pero porque yo?-Hinata empezaba a quebrarse.

Su padre volvió a tomar aire y le contesto-lo siento hija, el consejo lo a decidió, yo intente evitarlo, pero no puedo cambiar las reglas, tu al ser la heredera deberás hacerlo, es tu deber-finalizo Hiashi.

"¿mi deber?"-se pregunto así misma Hinata, no pudo evitar sacar un par de lágrimas.

-Mu-muy bien padre, me retiro q-que tengas un buen día-Hinata si despido de su padre y salió de la habitación llorando.

**///////////FIN DEL FLASHBACK/////////**

Hinata no paraba de preguntarse-¿casarme con alguien que ni siquiera conozco, sin amor? ¿Dejar a mis amigos, a mi familia y a-a N-Naruto?- solo con el hecho de pensar en dejar a su amado Naruto, el chico que le dio las fuerzas de seguir, el chico que amaba desde que eran niños, al que nunca le había confesado su amor. Hundida en sus pensamientos dirige su mirada a la ventana y noto que la lluvia había terminado y vio como el sol salía e iluminaba su habitación. Se seco sus lágrimas y decidió que saldría a caminar y así despejar su mente de todo. Así que se cambio a algo diferente a su habitual sudadero, así que se puso una blusa de tirante blanca y unos pantalones cortos que no le llegaban más allá de las rodillas. Decidió salir por la ventana ella no quería que nadie la viera como estaba, tal vez había dejado de llorar, pero su cara demostraba que lo había estado haciendo y que seguía triste, por eso era mejor salir para caminar.

Ella iba caminando cerca de la cascada donde acostumbraba a entrenar, al llegar a la hermosa cascada metió sus pies en el agua y trato de relajarse, pero su relajación no dura mucho, ella escucha que no muy lejos de donde estaba, alguien entrenaba, había pensado usar su byakugan, pero su curiosidad de estar cerca fue más grande. Así que lo más silenciosa que pudo se fue acercando a donde provenía ese constante ruido, solo para quedarse quieta al lado de un árbol, al ver de quien se trataba –Na-Naruto-kun-susurro Hinata al ver aquel rubio lanzando kunais a un pobre árbol. Naruto pudo percibir el susurro que hizo Hinata y se volteo el también se quedo quieto por un momento, estaba sorprendido de verla sin su sudadero, usando una blusa pegada que dejaba ver muy bien sus bien formados pechos, rápido el reacciono y saco a Hinata de sus pensamientos dándole un enérgico saludo, que ya de por si tenia muchos al ver a Naruto sin su camisa.

-Hola Hinata-chan- dijo Naruto acercándose lentamente a Hinata, haciendo que ella se sonrojara más.

-H-hola Naruto-kun-dijo tímidamente Hinata, aún en shock de ver a Naruto sin su camisa, viendo discretamente su cuerpo.

El se fue acercando, ella se fue sonrojando más, por unos segundos ellos cruzaron sus miradas, ninguno dijo nada, hasta que Naruto rompió el silencio.

-Hinata-chan ¿no te gustaría ir a comer ramen?-le pregunto un sonrojado Naruto.

"Naruto me esta invitando a comer con el, no lo puedo creer" Hinata no pronunciaba nada, la emoción la tenia paralizada, si no es que Naruto interrumpe sus pensamientos.

-Bueno si no quieres ir esta bien-dijo en un tono decepcionado, incluso algo triste-entonces me iré solo...-

-D-de acuerdo Naruto-kun-le dijo Hinata con una sonrisa-si quiero ir a comer ramen c-contigo-dijo Hinata sonrojándose.

-¿De veras?-dijo energéticamente-vamos en camino entonces.

Naruto tomo de la mano a Hinata y la jalo, Hinata no lo podía creer, era tanta su emoción que se tropezó y cayo al suelo.

-Hinata!!!! ¿Estas bien?, perdóname, yo no quise…-dijo Naruto muy preocupado.

-N-no te preocupes, creo que estoy bie…-Hinata cayo de nuevo, y se sostenía el tobillo lugar donde tenia mucho dolor.

Hinata se había torcido el tobillo, levemente, pero torcido, Naruto no sabia que hacer así que le pregunto-Hinata creo que no podremos ir a comer, si estas así, no preferirías ir a mi casa... digo para que descanses un poco-

Hinata no sabia que decir, Naruto se estaba preocupando por ella, y aun más la quería llevar a su casa. Así que ella solamente asintió con la cabeza. Naruto había empezado a caminar, cuando reacciono y recordó que Hinata estaba lastimada.

"Que tonto soy, Hinata lastimada y yo como si nada" se decía así mismo, se acerco a ella y la levanto en sus brazos. Hinata quedo en shock y estuvo apunto de desmayarse, algo que Naruto pudo notar-Hinata discúlpame, pero no creo que puedas caminar así, c-creo que es mejor que te lleve cargada, pero si te molesta yo podría…- -Na-Naruto no te preocupes así esta bien, gracias-dijo una sonrojada Hinata.

Naruto en el momento que vio a esa sonrojado Hinata no pudo evitar ver su hermoso rostro, parecía un ángel, un ángel que estaba en sus brazos, uno que se estaba llevando a su casa.

"¿Qué estas pensando Naruto?" Se dijo así mismo "Ella es tu amiga".

-Naruto te encuentras bien?-le dijo extrañada Hinata.

-Si Hinata, todo esta bien-Naruto dejo sus pensamientos de un lado, y siguió caminando.

En el camino Hinata no pudo evitar recostarse un poco sobre Naruto, y así sentir su musculoso cuerpo y percibir su varonil aroma, sentirse tan cerca de el la hacia sentir segura. El viaje a la casa de Naruto se les hizo corto, pues pasaron todo el camino platicando, mas bien Naruto hablaba y Hinata solo escuchaba, no es que lo gustara hablar, pero ánimos de hablar de su día, pero Naruto no paraba de hablar, le contaba a Hinata como el trajo a Sasuke de vuelta y de cómo Sasuke había empezado a acercarse a Sakura, al fin llegaron a la casa, Naruto abrió la puerta, y camino hacia la sala donde sentó a Hinata sobre un viejo sillón.

-Hinata no quieres algo de tomar?-le pregunto a Hinata acercándose a ella.

-N-no gracias Naruto-kun-contesto Hinata.

-Dime Hinata ¿Qué hacías fuera de casa a la hora de almuerzo?-pregunto Naruto.

-Y-Yo pues s-Salí a ca-caminar un rato-dijo cabizbaja y quebradamente, dejando escapar un par de lagrimas al recordarse el porque de haber salido.

-Hi-Hinata ¿estas bien?- "rayos a hora que hago"

-Es-estoy bien solo que… no pasa nada-contesto aun más triste.

-No Hinata yo se que algo te pasa, vamos dime, no te preocupes-dijo Naruto levantando la cara de Hinata y mirándola con sus ojos.

Ella tomo un suspiro-e-esta bien lo que pasa es que yo yo me voy a…-Hinata ya no podía mas y rompió en un llanto y exclamo-**ME VOY A CASAR**- y llevo sus manos a su rostro.

-Casarte, pe-pero con quien?- dijo exaltado Naruto.

-Con alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco ni amo, y lo peor es que nunca le dije a quien yo amo mis verdaderos sentimientos-termino diciendo Hinata y seguir en su llanto.

"¿casarse? ¿Sus verdaderos sentimientos?"la mente de Naruto tenia mucho que pensar no sabia porque, pero no podía evitar sentirse triste al escuchar que Hinata se casaria. -¿Por qué no le has confesado tus sentimiento a esa persona?- pregunto Naruto-

-Porque yo se que no me quiere de veras, y que quiere a alguien más-

-Hinata ese chico es un gran tonto al no fijarse en ti eres una gran persona, una gran ninja y eres la chica más hermosa que yo e visto-Naruto no sabia porque había dicho esto, pero estaba seguro que si lo decía era porque era cierto.

"Na-Naruto-kun cree que soy hermosa"- de veras crees que soy hermosa- Hinata había parado de llorar, y no podía creer que Naruto le haya dicho eso.

-Si Hinata yo creo que eres hermosa-Naruto vio los ojos de Hinata, esos ojos eran como la luna, pero aún más hermosos, Naruto se fue acercando poco a poco a Hinata y Hinata fue haciendo lo mismo.

Estaban apunto de rozar sus labios cuando alguien toco a la puerta.

-Vo-voy a abrir- dijo Naruto muy sonrojado. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con…

**

* * *

  
**

Aquí termina el primer capitulo, ¿Quién toco la puerta?¿Hinata y Naruto se besaran?¿habrá lemmon?(claro que si ya lo había dicho). Todas sus preguntas se contestaran en el siguiente capitulo, porfa nada les cuesta poner un rewie en el pueden dejarme sugerencias, criticas, alabar lo que se les ocurra y arigato por su tiempo.

Mafer gracias otra vez sos lo mejor


	2. Pasion y abandono

Hola gente adivinen que, si eso mismo hoy en este cap. HABRA LEMMON (bueno la verdad casi todo el cap. lo es xD), si yo se q todos lo han estado esperando (bastante porque me tarde mucho, gommen), y yo se que han querido saber quien diablos interrumpió ese beso, y algo mas gracias a Mafer-sempai por la ayuda otra vez y sin mas interrupciones el cap. 2

**- -** diálogos

**" "** pensamientos

**O si casi lo olvido los personajes no son míos sino de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo me los robare, perdón pediré prestados.**

ADVERTENCIA: este capitulo tiene lemmon, por algo es M así que si eso no les agrada, aléjense. Los que si les gusta pueden darse gusto (que no les de pena decir que les gusta)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Estaban apunto de rozar sus labios cuando alguien toco a la puerta.

-Vo-voy a abrir- dijo Naruto muy sonrojado. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con…

**Capitulo 2: Pasión y abandono**

-Dobe ¿has visto a Sakura?-pregunto un poco sonrojado Sasuke.

-¡¡Eres un TEME!!-grito Naruto muy molesto

Pero dobe solo preguntaba si habías visto a Sakura- dijo Sasuke

No se ahora vete- dicho esto Naruto cerro la puerta con mucha fuerza. Cuando se volteo se dio cuenta que Hinata lo miraba extrañada.

Se-era mejor que me vaya Na-Naruto- kun- dijo la chica bastante apenada.

Espera Hinata- dijo Naruto que sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a la chica de la muñeca y unió sus labios con los de ella. Al principio fue una simple unión de labios pero el chico paso sus brazos por la cintura de Hinata pegándola más a su cuerpo permitiéndole sentir que él estaba igual de acalorado que ella.

Naruto- gimió Hinata al sentir la mano de Naruto introducirse dentro de su blusa. La chica había movido su cabeza a un lado dándole más espacio a Naruto para que bajara desde su boca hasta su cuello. Naruto comenzó a dar besos más fogosos y húmedos en la suave piel de la chica haciéndola suspirar y gemir a cada momento.

Espera Hinata- jadeo Naruto al darse cuenta en donde se encontraba. Sin aviso alguno levanto a la chica en sus brazos cargándola hasta su habitación. Al llegar al cuarto recostó a la chica en la cama y rápidamente se colocó sobre ella evitando que su peso aplastara a la delicada chica. Naruto ya estaba perdiendo el poco autocontrol que tenia, así que de un solo tirón se deshizo de la blusa de Hinata dejándola solo con un brasier morado con encajes.

Hinata estaba que se moría de la vergüenza y trato de cubrir sus pechos con sus brazos pero Naruto se lo impidió tomándola de las muñecas y alzándole los brazos sobre la cabeza. Antes que la chica pudiera quejarse la boca de Naruto comenzó a bajar hasta sus pechos dando besos y lamidas en el inicio de estos y sobre el sostén. Ya cansado de esa prenda paso sus manos por detrás de la espalda de la chica y desabrocho, deshaciéndose del brasier arrojándolo muy lejos de la cama.

Naruto se levanto un poco para admirar un momento a Hinata. Lo que vio lo dejo estupefacto; unos pechos grandes y suaves que apenas cabían en sus manos, una diminuta cintura y un vientre plano, si dirigía su mirada un poco más abajo podía sentir escalofríos de lo excitado que estaba por explorar lo que quedaba de ese cuerpo virgen. Hinata mantenía sus ojos cerrados por la vergüenza pero pudo sentir como Naruto se alzaba un poco y se armo de valor para abrir los ojos pero fue interrumpida por un fuerte gemido que salió de su boca al sentir la boca de Naruto recorriendo todo su pecho mientras que el otro era masajeado por su mano.

-AAAHHHHHhhh Naru-to-kun – el gemido de la chica no hizo más que incentivar más al chico que comenzó a dar pequeños mordiscos a la zona piel que tenia cerca de su boca- por – fa-vor- no te de-ten-gas- jadeo la joven.

La boca de Naruto, después de haber dejado igual de duros ambos pechos de la chica, comenzó a bajar por todo su vientre dejando un rastro de besos húmedos hasta que llego hasta el borde del short de Hinata y lo comenzó a bajar junto con las delicadas bragas lilas que llevaba puestas la chica arrojándolas lejos al igual que el sostén. Ahora que tenía a la hermosa chica desnuda podía sentir un gran bulto en su pantalón que ya comenzaba a doler. De repente comenzó a acariciar la intimidad de la joven sacándole más de un gemido o grito de placer. Al ver que esto le era placentero a Hinata introdujo uno, después dos y por ultimo tres de sus dedos en el canal de la chica moviéndolos de adentro hacia afuera mientras que su lengua recorría el resto de la intimidad.

Hinata no podía estar más excitada de lo que estaba ahora, sintiendo a Naruto dándole esas caricias donde nunca nadie la había acariciado. Se sentía tocar el cielo y arqueo la espalda al sentir un gran orgasmo recorrer su cuerpo haciendo que gimiera tan alto que más bien fue un grito lo que salió de su boca. Naruto sintió cuando el orgasmo alcanzo a la chica cuando las paredes de ella se contrajeron en sus dedos y sintió el líquido que salía junto con sus dedos de ella. Cuando tuvo sus dedos fuera de ella se los llevo a la boca y los lamio con gusto sintiendo el sabor de ella.

"Ahora viene lo mejor" pensó el chico que se quito su pantalón y los bóxers que traía puestos mostrando su miembro listo para la acción, Hinata no pudo evitar ponerse roja al ver la masculinidad de Naruto y por eso no se dio cuenta de que Naruto se colocaba entre sus piernas ubicando su "amigo" en su entrada. El chico la volvió a besar en el momento en que la penetro ahogando con sus labios el grito de dolor que la chica soltó.

Estaba tan ido por el placer que sentía que comenzó a embestir con rapidez y fuerza pero Hinata no pudo evitar gemir de dolor, por lo que Naruto empezó a suavizar las embestidas. Al rato ella ya estaba más acostumbrada a sentir a Naruto dentro de ella, entonces Naruto subió la intensidad y comenzaron a gemir de placer. Poco después ella sintió esa corriente que recorría su espalda indicándole que el orgasmo había llegado, y él al sentir como la intimidad de ella se contraía envolviendo su miembro, haciendo que el también llegara al clímax y dejándose caer sobre ella. Al salir de ella se recostó a su lado y se puso a pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y sintiéndose culpable porque según el, Hinata no lo amaba como el descubrió que la amaba, se levanto y comenzó a recoger su ropa.

Naruto-kun ¿sucede algo?- pregunto la chica al sentir que Naruto se levantaba y empezaba a vestirse.

Naruto solo al ignoro y salió de la puerta dando un portazo dejando a Hinata con el corazón roto.

En la mente de Hinata pasaban muchas preguntas" ¿Por qué se fue?" "¿No significo nada para el?" "¿Fui tan solo un juego para el?" ella no podía evitar llorar, así que decidió ponerse su ropa y regresar a su casa, salió por la ventana, y recorrió las obscuras calles de Konoha dirigiéndose a su "feliz" hogar. Llorando al recordar como su amado jugo con ella, la utilizo y después la ignoro al terminar.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Whajaja si al fin esta el cap.2 después de cómo un mes, pero aki esta mejor ahora que nunca OxO que mala e sido con Hinata al final pero todo se resolverá con el tiempo, una aclaración el fic será algo largo no se de cuanto, será lo que mi imaginación dicte y también quiero agradecerles los rewies a:_

leah-fedricà ya se cual es tu identidad xD, gracias por comentar y ojala que vuelvas a ser la primera en comentarlo otra vez amiga.

Fernando-Urashimaà unas cuantas cosas, primero tal vez no te has fijado pero soy mujer, segundo no pienses que al primer día de haberlo subido subiré el siguiente capitulo, mi espiración no dura todo el tiempo a veces viene a veces se va, así que o te esperas o te aguantas ¿entendido? Ojala que si, espero que con esto tu te calles y otra cosa gracias por leer mi fic.

goalbestà gracias yo se que lo es xD, ojala que el lemmon haya quedado de tu agrado y gracias por leer y comentar.

princezzhina-darkà ojala que esto sacie un poco tu curiosidad y perdón por la demora ojala que disfrutes el lemmon

Uzumaki and Hyuuga girlsàmira lo prometido es deuda, y aki esta y tienes razón a Hinata siempre le toca pero no hay de que preocuparse todo cambiara así será, el amor ganara (con fuego en los ojos xD) y gracias por leer y comentar

taia himuraà mira aki esta ojala que lo disfrutes y gracias por lo que dijiste, también éxitos en tu vida ay t cuidas

Blacksonikkuà ja ya viste aki esta ojala que te haya gustado este cap. Tu también cuidate

_Bueno son todos por ahora y bueno perdón por la demora, pero aquí esta solo les pido que me tengan paciencia pues las notas no me ayudaran a estar mucho en la compu asi que tratare de actualizarlo lo mas rápido que pueda, bueno hasta _ Normal 0 21 false false false ES X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri;} page Section1 {size:595.3pt 841.9pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- _la próxima y recuerden no me insistan!_


	3. Determinación de un corazón roto

_Hola gente aquí maye reportándose, perdonen si tuvieron que esperar mucho, pero por las tareas y después que estuve unos días sin internet, no pude subir el cap. Bueno como para resumir el 2 cap. Naruto y Hinata tuvieron su momento especial, el pensó que eso fue un error, la abandono sin decirle porque y ella se le rompió el corazón ¿Qué era ella para curarse? gracias a Mafer-sempai por la ayuda. Una cosa más cuídense de la gripe porcina_

_**- -**__ diálogos_

"_**.**__**"**__ pensamientos_

**O si casi lo olvido los personajes no son míos sino de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo me los robare, perdón pediré prestados. XD**

**Final capitulo 2**

_En la mente de Hinata pasaban muchas preguntas" ¿Por qué se fue?" " ¿No significo nada para el?" "¿Fui tan solo un juego para el?" ella no podía evitar llorar, así que decidió ponerse su ropa y regresar a su casa, salió por la ventana, y recorrió las obscuras calles de Konoha dirigiéndose a su "feliz" hogar. Llorando al recordar como su amado jugo con ella, la utilizo y después la ignoro al terminar_

**Capitulo 3: Determinación de un corazón roto**

**Con Hinata**

Hinata se sentía de lo más destrozada, ella se le había entregado a Naruto, y lo único que el hizo fue aprovecharse de ella y luego romperle el corazón al ignorarla y abandonarla. Ella había llegado a pensar que el le correspondía, pero se había equivocado. Ella por fin llego a su hogar, subió hacia su ventana y entro a su habitación, tan solo pensarlo que acababa de pasar la hacia llorar demasiado, eran lagrimas de dolor, tristeza y decepción, decepción de misma, ella se dejo llevar y todo por estar enamorada de el, se cambio y se metió en su cama, aún llorando se puso a pensar detenidamente de lo que había pasado. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama a meditar, primero, ella se había dejado llevar, había sido débil otra vez, ya estaba cansada de tener esta actitud, de que las demás personas pasaran sobre ella y ella no hiciera nada, segundo no trato de evitar haber estado con Naruto, ella se regañaba mentalmente por eso. Pero ya no iba a permitir que alguien más la utilizara, menos de esa forma. Ella realmente iba a cambiar, no por su familia, ni por los demás, sino por ella, lo que menos quería era ser lastimada, así que se dijo: "esta noche murió la antigua Hinata, mañana renaceré y nadie más me volverá a dañar y mucho menos tu, Naruto" "mañana será el día" decidió acostarse y dormir.

**Con Naruto**

Naruto vagaba por las vacías y obscuras calles de Konoha, pensaba y pensaba en lo que paso esa noche, realmente había descubierto que le gustaba Hinata, pero le entristecía saber que ella no le correspondía, el disfruto bastante esa noche, pero no quería salir lastimada, de pronto sintió algo en su interior, algo que le hizo sentir como se había hecho algo malo, y recordó que abandono a Hinata en su habitación, después de haber estado juntos, recordó que ella le hablo y el solo la ignoro. –Soy un gran idiota, como pude dejarla así- el mismo se decía, se golpeaba, de verdad había sido un idiota, que clase de persona era el y que pensaría ahora Hinata sobre el. –Estoy seguro que ha de creer que soy un idiota, que estoy diciendo soy más que un idiota, soy una basura- dijo enfadado golpeando el piso. -Tengo que hablar con ella mañana- término diciendo yendo a su casa.

**La mañana siguiente**

-Hinata ¿estas segura de lo quieres?-preguntaba Hiashi a su hija, muy extrañado por lo que acaba de oír de su hija.

-Si padre, lo estoy, bastante-dijo Hinata muy decidida.

-de acuerdo, iré hablar con la hokage, necesitas una escolta-

-¿u-una escolta? No creo necesitarla, soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir yo sola-

-Podrás haber mejorado, pero sigues siendo mi hija y la heredera del clan, no permitiré que te arriesgues-dijo muy serio el líder del clan.

-esta bien padre-ella hizo un reverencia hacia su padre y salió de la habitación, lo que había decidido, era tal vez lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida.

**/////////FLASHBACK//////////**

Esa mañana muy temprano, Hinata se levanto se tomo un baño, se vistió, pero ahora hasta su estilo cambiaria, se puso una blusa de redecillas, encima una blusa de maga corta lila, unos capris delgados y una falda lila. Se dirigió a la habitación de su padre, -buenos días otou-san, necesito hablar contigo, ¿puedo entrar?-dijo ella. –buenos días hija, puedes entrar-le contesto su padre-de que quieres hablar-

-Pues e-e- es sobre mi prometido-

-¿que pasa con el?-dijo extrañado su padre

-pues quiero conocerlo-dijo ya con más confianza

-¿estas hablando en serio?-dijo muy sorprendido con una cara de WTF

-si, padre muy enserio, ¿Cuándo podría conocerlo?-

-buena veras, hoy pensaba decirte que tendrías que ir a visitarlo, ¿te parece bien?-dijo todavía extrañado.

-perfecto-ella no sabía si esto había sido correcto, pero decidió cambiar y empezaría ya.

**/////////FIN DEL FLASHBACK//////////**

Hinata fue sacada de sus pensamiento, cuando Neji se acerco a ella y le dijo-Hinata-sama, Naruto quiere hablar con usted-le dijo.

-Dile que ahora no puedo hablar-dijo muy seria y yéndose a su habitación dejando a un Neji muy confundido.

-Lo siento Naruto, mi prima no puede hablar contigo ahora-decía Neji a un muchacho ojiazul. – ¿No puede verme?, ¿Por qué?-dijo el bastante sorprendido

-no lo se, pero no puede-dijo Neji cerrando la puerta y dejando muy confundido a Naruto. Naruto estaba apunto de entrar a escondidas a la mansión, cuando sintió que alguien le jalaba -Dobe ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? La hokage nos quiere en su oficina para una misión-dijo Sasuke jalándole hasta tirándole al piso. –Sasuke-teme lo que hago aquí no te imp... ¿Una misión? ¿Sobre que?-pregunto Naruto -Tssk no lo se, para eso nos necesita, idiota-dijo indiferente.

Naruto se levanto dirigió su mirada hacia la habitación de Hinata suspiro, y lo dos se dirigieron hacia la torre de la hokage.

-¿Obaa-san que es lo que quieres?-dijo como siempre impaciente.

-NARUTO!! Tenle más respeto a la hokage-dijo Sakura dándole un golpe un la cabeza.

-TRANQUILOS YA LOS DOS-dijo con mucha autoridad Tsunade.

-Lo siento-dijeron al unisonó.

-hokage-sama para que nos llamo-dijo serio Sasuke

-es una misión muy simple, lo único que tienen que hacer es escoltar a alguien a la aldea del té-

-¿A quien debemos escoltar?-pregunto Sakura

-Hyuuga Hinata, su padre me…-ella no pudo terminar porque alguien grito

-HINATA!!!¿PERO PORQUE?-dijo exaltado hasta recibir un golpe ahora por parte de Sasuke

-cállate dobe-dijo Sasuke

-muy bien como iba diciendo, su padre me pidió que le diera un escolta y ustedes son los únicos disponibles-

-¿PERO PORQUE?-volvió a gritar Naruto

-CALLATE TONTO-dijeron Sasuke y Sakura mientras entre los dos lo golpeaban.

-la razón es que ella va a conocer a su prometido y su padre no quiere que vaya sola-dijo manteniendo su seriedad a pesar de las alteraciones de Naruto. -saldrán al mediodía-

-de acuerdo-dijeron los tres, pero Naruto no estaba muy convencido.

**En la mansión Hyuuga**

Hinata preparaba sus cosas para el viaje, se aseguro que llevara todo, miro el reloj que decían las 11:30, y se le ocurrió que llevaría comida así ella y sus acompañantes no tendrían hambre, así que se dirigió a la cocina. En el camino se encontró con su padre- ¿ya estas lista?-le pregunto –Hai, solo se me ocurrió llevar algo de comer, por eso voy a la cocina, disculpa padre, ¿Quiénes me van a acompañar?-dijo curiosa–bueno serán Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura y Uzumaki Naruto- le contesto su padre de lo mas calmado. La mente de Hinata estaba procesando lo que acababa de escuchar "Naruto vendrá, rayos, bueno tendré que soportarlo, rayos",-gracias padre-y siguió su camino hacia la cocina, preparo unos cuantos bocadillos, los guardo y noto que ya se le estaba haciendo tarde, se despidió gritando y salió saltando de techo en techo hasta llegar a la puerta principal, mientras iba pensando "¿Por qué el?, pudo ser cualquier otra persona".

**Ya en la puerta principal**

-¿Por qué Kakashi-sensei se tarda tanto?-dijo un muchacho ojiazul desesperado.

-Dobe kakashi esta en una misión, no vendrá-dijo Sasuke ya molesto por Naruto

-Ya viene Hinata-dijo Sakura señalando hacia donde vendía la Hyuuga, haciendo que cierto ninja imperativo levantara el rostro. "Hinata hoy arreglare todo" pensó.

-Gommen Sasuke, Sakura y Na-Naruto-dijo Hinata combinando un poco de odio y tristeza al dirigirse a este ultimo.

-Hinata que bueno verte-dijo Sakura abrazando a Hinata, a lo que esta le devolvió el abrazo.

"Ella me odia" pensaba Naruto al oír el tono de voz de Hinata hacia el.

Sakura noto a Hinata un poco desanimada, así que decidió subirle el animo-Hinata tenemos tanto de que hablar, vámonos adelante y hablemos-le dijo Sakura jalándola del brazo y dándole una sonrisa, a lo que Hinata solo asintió con una sonrisa tímida.

Naruto solo se limito a verla caminar delante de el, sonrojada y sin dirigirle la mirada, bajo su mirada y camino con Sasuke detrás de las chicas.

-Dobe ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-dijo Sasuke con un tono frio e indiferente.

-Nada, bueno en realidad es Hinata, ella me odia-dijo con su cabeza abajo

-¿Qué te odia? Debes estar bromeado, de verdad que eres idiota-le contesto

-Si y creo que hasta yo mismo me odio por lo que le hice-

-¿por lo que le hiciste? ¿Que rayos le hiciste?-dijo extrañado Sasuke

-veras…-Naruto le conto todo, desde que se la había encontrado cerca de la cascada, hasta cuando la abandono, fue demasiado detallista, algo que dejo a Sasuke en un shock, escuchar que Naruto estaba desnudo lo dejo asqueado, pero que la haya abandonado fue algo que merecía un golpe.

-dobe, con razón ahora te ha de odiar-dijo Sasuke golpeando a Naruto fuertemente.

Haciendo racionar a las chicas y voltear a ver por que se estaban peleando ahora. Haciendo que ellos racionaran y una gota resbalo por su cabeza.

Las chicas al ver que no era nada importante siguieron con su plática, ellas iban hablando sobre la boda de Hinata, Sakura le dijo

–ay Hinata que suerte tienes de que vayas a casarte-al decir esto solo volteo un segundo para ver a Sasuke y sonrojarse.

-Si tu lo crees-dijo Hinata bajando la cabeza tristemente, a lo que Sakura le pregunto

-Hinata ¿que es lo que te pasa? ¿Porque estas tan triste?-

-N-no es nada Sakura-chan, solo es… una tontería-dijo Hinata suspirando.

-¿No me digas que es por Naruto?-lo que hizo que pararan un segundo y suspirara-si, si lo es-

-¿Es por que no sabe tus sentimientos? ¿O es otra cosa?-

-No, no es por eso, es…-Hinata había dejado caer un par de lágrimas

-¿Ahora que te hizo ese tonto?-dijo Sakura acercándose más a Hinata, con un tono algo enfurecido.

-Sakura pues veras… -Hinata le conto todo, pero excluyendo ciertos detalles-y luego salió de la habitación y me dejo sola-termino Hinata llevándose las manos a la cara.

-ESE DESGRACIADO, SE LAS VERA CONMIGO-grito Sakura enfurecida, mientras los chicos las miraron extraños, pero Naruto reacciono rápido, sintió como una gota resbalaba por su espalda y bajo la cabeza

-Sakura tranquilízate, no es para tanto-dijo Hinata tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga, y se percato de que Naruto había bajado la cabeza, pero trato de no hacerle caso

-Que no es para tanto, el te abandono, eres mi amiga y no permitiré que te haga eso-dijo abrazándola

-gracias por tu apoyo Sakura, pero es por eso que quiero ver a mi prometido, quiero demostrarle a todo y en especial a el, que no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados-

-bueno cambiando de tema… dime ¿como es tu prometido?-dijo curiosa Sakura

-Ehh… pues la verdad no lo conozco todavía-dijo Hinata sonrojada y tocando sus dedos

-NO LO CONOCES TODAVIA!!!-dijo muy sorprendida, haciendo que los chicos la vieran extrañados de nuevo-¿Por lo menos sabes su nombre?-

-Si es, Tetsu Hoshimura-contesto Hinata. Ellas siguieron platicando sobre cosas de la boda y los chicos disimuladamente las escuchaban en especial Naruto, Sakura al ver todo tan tranquilo entre ellos, volteo y los miro extrañada a lo que ellos solo desviaron su mirada a otro lado.

"No podrían ser mas disimulados" pensó Sakura

El viaje fue muy tranquilo, ya les faltaba medio camino, pero ya estaba anocheciendo, por lo que decidieron acampar. Sakura y Sasuke fueron a buscar más leños para el fuego, y ya se habían tardado mucho (N/A: al parecer se cayeron a un hoyo, juntos xD) mientras tanto Hinata trataba de preparar la comida con el poco fuego que tenían, y Naruto preparaba las tiendas. Naruto no podía evitar mirar a Hinata, en su mente pasaba como fue que el recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo, de como la había besado y de cómo la había hecho suya, Hinata trataba de no prestarle atención a las miradas de Naruto, pero era imposible por más que en su mente había repasado no dejarse llevar por esos ojos, lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, los dos habían cruzado sus miradas, en esos momento Naruto miraba embobado los ojos perlados de Hinata y estaba apunto de decirle algo cuando en ese momento, estaban llegando Sakura y Sasuke desarreglados, despeinados y agitados (N/A: ha de ser muy difícil salir de un hoyo).

-¿P-Porque se tardaron tanto?-dijo Hinata

-Nosotros… emm es que... emm nos caímos a un hoyo muy profundo y nos costo salir y luego tuvimos que buscar la leña-dijo titubeando Sakura tratando de arreglarse su ropa y cabello.

Naruto solo le mando una mirada a Sasuke, a lo que el solo desvió su mirada a otro lado. Ya con más fuego, se le hizo más fácil terminar de cocinar a Hinata la comida que ella había llevado.

-Hinata que buena cocinera eres, esto esta muy rico-dijo Sakura

-Gracias Sakura-chan-dijo Hinata con una tierna sonrisa

-Si Hinata eras muy buena para esto-dijo Naruto tratando de encontrarse con los ojos de ella.

-G-Gracias Naruto-dijo algo sonrojada, pero sin dedicarle una mísera mirada al rubio, cosa que lo entristeció mucho.

Al terminar la cena, las chicas se fueron a su tienda para dormir al igual que los chicos, pero ellos no se durmieron rápidamente estuvieron platicando, más bien planeando, planeando como Naruto iba a recuperar el cariño de Hinata.

-Muy bien esto es lo que haremos…-le decía Sasuke a Naruto

Al siguiente día se levantaron temprano, desayunaron, Sakura y Sasuke se volvieron a caer en un hoyo (N/A: estos tienen un serio problema con los hoyos, entiéndalos) y cuando lograron salir y regresaron recogieron las tiendas y se dirigieron al País del Té

El camino se hizo muy corto y no sintieron cuando ya estaban en la puerta de la gran mansión del señor feudal.

-Wow OoO, que casa tan grande-dijeron Sakura y Naruto al ver la mansión de cerca. Tocaron la puerto y un hombre bien vestido, posiblemente el mayordomo les dijo:

-Buenas tardes jóvenes, ¿que desean?-dijo con una voz muy respetable

-Buenas tardes, soy Hinata Hyuuga, heredera del clan Hyuuga y estos son mis acompañantes-dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia.

-Muy bien señorita Hyuuga, el señor Hoshimura y su hijo la estaban esperando, por favor pasen a la sala principal-dijo llevándolos a la gran sala, Sakura y Naruto se miraban maravillados, al contrario de Hinata y Sasuke, como ellos vivían en mansiones no se les hacia raro ver una sala tan grande. Se sentaron en un gran sillón muy elegante, Naruto no podía dejar de ver a Hinata, ella se miraba tan hermosa, el estaba tan distraído mirando a Hinata que no se percato cuando entro de nuevo el mayordomo.

-Jóvenes aquí están el señor Hoshimura y su hijo el joven Tetsu Hoshimura-dijo el mayordomo haciendo una reverencia entrando primero el señor feudal, a lo que todos se pararon y dijeron:

-Buenas tardes señor Hoshimura –dijeron al unisono

-Buenas tardes-dijo con una voz muy serio-usted ha de ser la señorita Hyuuga, es un placer estar frente a la heredera de unos de los clanes más respetables de Konoha.

-Muchas gracias, el placer es mío-dijo haciendo una reverencia Hinata.

-Tetsu ven a saludar a tu prometida-grito el señor feudal

-De acuerdo padre-se escucho la voz de un muchacho, que inmediatamente salió de la puerta.

Tanto Hinata como Sakura habían quedado sorprendidas al ver aquel muchacho, era de una tez bronceada, unos ojos grisáceos y con un cabello rubio desarreglado, ese cabello les hacia recordar mucho a Naruto, la diferencia es que el de Tetsu era largo y más desarreglado.

-Buenas tardes a todos-dijo muy alegre y se dirigió hacia Sakura-dime chica linda ¿tu quien eres?-dijo Tetsu haciendo sonrojar a Sakura

-S-soy Sakura Haruno-dijo tartamudeando

-Bueno Sakura eres muy bonita-dijo con una sonrisa Tetsu

-Entonces tu debes ser Hinata-dijo agarrando la mano de Hinata y besándola- escuche que eras bonita, pero creo que eres hermosa-dijo dedicándole una cálida sonrisa, cosa que hizo sonrojar como un tomate a Hinata.

-Gra-gracias Hoshimura-san-dijo tímidamente Hinata

-Por favor tenme más confianza-dándole otra sonrisa y aún con la mano de Hinata en la suya

-E-esta bien Tetsu-kun-dijo aún sonrojada Hinata.

Sasuke y Naruto no les había gustado para nada esa escena, Sasuke tenía una mirada asesina hacia Tetsu, después de que le había dicho linda a Sakura. El debía aceptar de que no eran pareja, pero eran más que amigos y no iba a dejar que alguien cambiara eso.

Por otra parte Naruto casi se abalanza a Tetsu, el no sabia porque, pero al verlo agarrar la mano de Hinata y para colmo besársela, le hacia enfurecer mucho. "Y quien se cree que es este desgraciado" "atreverse a tocar a mi Hinata" "espera dije `mi Hinata`" "¿Qué rayos me esta pasando?"

-Ustedes ¿Quiénes son?-dijo Tetsu sacando de sus pensamientos a Sasuke y Naruto.

-Tssk yo soy Sasuke Uchiha-dijo con un aire de indiferencia

-Y YO SOY NARUTO UZUMAKI, EL NINJA #1 Y EL PROXIMO HOKAGE DE KONOHA-dijo eufóricamente.

-en serio no me digas-dijo Tetsu en tono burlón "a este lo debieron votar de bebe, varias veces" pensó observando a Naruto-bueno mucho gusto en conocerlos, ¿quisieran que les presente mi hogar?-les pregunto a todos.

-H-hai-contestaron las chicas, todavía impactadas por la amabilidad y el aspecto del muchacho. Los chicos no dijeron nada y Tetsu lo interpreto como un si.

-Bueno síganme-dijo-Hinata ven conmigo-dijo agarrándola de la mano y adelantándose, detrás de ellos iban Sasuke y Sakura y más atrás Naruto.

Por la mente de Naruto solo pasaba algo "odio a este tipo" mientras miraba como le susurraba cosas a Hinata que la hacían reír.

**CONTINUARA…**

_Al fin el cap. 3, ya todos conocieron al prometido de Hinata, y ya dio una buena impresión a las chicas y se gana el odio de los chicos, en especial de Naruto, eso solo se significa una cosa, CELOS y una batalla por el corazón de Hinata, ¿Cómo seguira? ¿Naruto lograra poner el plan en juego? ¿Cuál es el plan? Estas y otras preguntas más se contestaran en el siguiente cap. Y gommen por la tardanza, créame esta última semana fue muy larga, demasiadas tareas, poco tiempo, si alguien esta en 4bach o decimo me entenderá bueno en fin gracias por leer y gracias x los rewies a:_

_**Leah-fedric**__: gracias Mafer y yo te agradecemos q siempre seas la primera en hablar xD, las ideas q me habías dicho están de lo mejor y aquí el resultado de juntar tantas ideas, ojala q te alla gustado Leah-chan t cuidas._

_**Goalbest**__: primero te agradezco x leer y segundo no t preocupes tendrá un buen final, tomara tiempo pero lo tendrá t cuidas_

_**Fernando-Urashima:**__ si yo se q tengo mi carácter, pero que quieres q haga, me cae mal q me apuren, ya veras si lo q piensas es y sino lastima xDDD t cuidas_

_**Uzumaki and Hyuuga girls:**__ si yo lo se, todos lo saben el es un gran baka, pero si no lo fuera mi fic no tendría tanto sentido, y el lemmon fue con ayuda de mi amiga Mafer, te cuidas_

_**Entro metido:**__ la verdad no c como interpretar lo q dijo, es algo q tiene mas de un sentido y la verdad sospecho que lo conozco, si es así me lo confirma y m aclara lo de lemmon femenino._

_**naruhinaloves30**__: gracias por el apoyo, ojala q te alla gustado este cap. y q sigas al tanto de mi fic t cuidas_

_**delta2007:**__ si en algún momento se solucionara, pero aquí ya ves lo q paso bueno en fin gracias por leer t cuidas_

_Una cosa más no me apuren, no soy una máquina así que por favor no me apuren, odio que lo hagan, sacan mi mal carácter ¬¬ (ya se lo aclare a alguien), así que no lo hagan_


	4. Conviviendo con el enemigo

_Gente!!! Adivinen quien regreso, si ya esta por quien lloraban, suplicaban y ansiaban, yo maye, después de tanto tiempo actualice y para no entrar en detalles, me compu había muerto, pero gracias a mi tío y la flor de ayote revivió y una vez que me la regresaron empecé a escribir el cuarto capitulo y me disculpara pero no esta muy largo._

_Innermaye: __**deja de decir tonterías y que ya empiece!!!**_

_Maye:__** que actitud, bueno aquí esta el cuarto capitulo, me harías los honores**_

_Innermaye:__** si porque no, los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto, todo lo demás es de ella**_

_Maye:__** asi algo, más gracias a mafer-sempai por las ideas y sigue asi con tus fics están buenísimos y que hayas tenido un feliz cumple, por cierto tu fiesta fue de lo mejor**_

**- - dialogo**

""_**pensamientos**_

**Capitulo****anterior:**

_Por la mente de Naruto solo pasaba algo "__**odio a este tipo**__" mientras miraba como le susurraba cosas a Hinata que la hacían reír._

**Capitulo****4:**** Conviviendo con el enemigo**

Naruto miraba con ira a Tetsu, el estaba tomando de la mano a Hinata, le susurraba cosas al oído y para empeorar todo a ella parecía agradarle **"ojala que este bastardo se caiga de un pozo"** varios pensamientos de odio invadieron la cabeza de Naruto, que de momento fueron alejados al dirigir su mirada a Hinata, el deberás la extraña, deseaba estar cerca de ella, no necesariamente de una forma sexual, sino de tenerla con ella y no dejar que nadie se le acercara, el se sentía idiota, la verdad lo era, no importaba que el prometido estuviera allí ni los problemas que tendría si intervenía en la boda, ella seria suya otra vez. Por otra parte Hinata iba muriéndose, no solo porque Tetsu no soltaba su mano, sino también porque Naruto no dejaba de verla, su sonrojo era inevitable** "Naruto-kun, me esta viendo, Kami-sama ¿qué hago?"** pensaba ella mientras seguían caminando por la mansión, hasta llegar a un pasillo que llevaba a una gran puerta transparente y desde ella se podía ver el jardín.

**-¿chicas quisieran salir a ver el jardín?-** dijo Tetsu a Sakura y Hinata

**-H-hai-**contestaron las dos algo sonrojadas ante la invitación del chico

Los cinco salieron al jardín había toda clase de plantas, en especial de flores, todas eran muy hermosas.

**-Kya!!! Que jardín tan hermoso, tiene tantas flores y es taaann grande-**dijo Sakura muy sorprendida y su sorpresa creció cuando se acerco a unas flores muy hermosas, eran blancas con la orilla azul**-estas flores ¿Qué son?-**dijo maravillada

**-Son claveles Sakura-chan-**dijo Hinata soltando la mano de Tetsu y acercándose también a las flores**-y tienes razón son muy bonitas-**dijo Hinata acercando su rostro para oler la dulce fragancia de ellos.

**-Pero ninguna puede igualar tu belleza Hinata, tú definitivamente haces que todo el jardín se mire triste y sin vida-**dijo Tetsu haciendo que Hinata diera una tímida sonrisa y se sonrojara

**-G-gracias Tetsu-kun, eres muy amable-**dijo casi susurrante Hinata

Desde lejos Sasuke y Naruto miraban como Sakura y Hinata estaban maravilladas por las flores y no pudieron oír lo que Tetsu había dicho.

**-Oye dobe, deberías aprovechar las flores para acercarte a Hinata antes de que ese idiota lo haga o que ¿acaso no recuerdas el plan?-**le dijo Sasuke a Naruto.

**-Tienes razón-**dijo Naruto recordando el plan que habían ideado la noche anterior

**////////FLASHBACK////////**

Eran ya las 12:00 de la mañana en la tienda de las chicas no se oía ningún ruido, ellas estaban profundamente dormidas, a diferencia de los chicos que en su tienda se oía que hablaban de algo

**-Muy bien dobe, esto es lo que tienes que hacer-**dijo Sasuke

**-de acuerdo eso hare y todo saldrá perfecto-**dijo levantando el puño y con llamas en sus ojos hasta que sintió un gran golpe en su cabeza

PUM**-Dobe ni siquiera sabes el plan, no creí que fueras tan idiota-**dijo Sasuke ya molesto

**-T-T esta bien, pero era necesario golpearme-**dijo adolorido

**-Si lo era así tal vez TAL VEZ empiezas a pensar idiota-**

**-SASUKE ERES UN…-**grito pero Sasuke lo detuvo

**-Naruto, cállate o que quieres que te oigan-**

**-Esta bien-**

**-antes de todo debes aclararle la estupidez que hiciste y disculparte, que te sientes arrepentido y todo eso, una vez que hagas eso podrás…-**

-**podre estar con ella otra vez-**dijo Naruto interrumpiendo a Sasuke

"_**No puedo creer lo idiota que puede llegar a ser**_ Sasuke suspiro_**"**_**-me dejarías terminar, bueno como te decía, es de suma importancia que le hayas aclarado todo, debes volver a ganarte su confianza como sea y una vez que lo hayas hecho tienes que evitar que el prometido la enamore, puede ser que sea de esos que esperan que ella se fije en ellos sin hacer nada, pero no debes descuidarte el podría quitártela y la perderías para siempre, has entendido o tu cabeza necesita procesar todo dobe-**dijo Sasuke sorprendido de si mismo de hablar tanto

**-si, creo que lo entendí todo, pero ¿como me puedo ganar su confianza?-**dijo algo dudoso

**-dale flores o cosas así-**

**-¿te funciona con Sakura?-**

**-Tsk yo no doy flores y ya deja de hacer preguntar y duérmete-**dijo ya molesto Sasuke

**-Esta bien, sueña conmigo-**

**-cierra el hocico o yo te lo cerrare y duérmete de una buena vez-**dijo ya bastante molesto

Con este comentario los dos se durmieron, no sin antes Naruto pensó en _Hinata __**"Hinata te prometo que no te volveré a lastimar y nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros"**_

**////////FIN DEL FLASHBACK////////**

**-si, teme crees que funcione si le doy esos claveles-**dijo Naruto y al no tener alguna respuesta de su compañero, volteo para donde se supone estaba y no había nadie, luego dirigió su mirada a donde estaban las chicas y Sakura tampoco estaba. _**"No puedo creer, me dejo solo".**_

El se preparaba para ir a donde Hinata estaba, llevándose la sorpresa de que Tetsu se la estaba llevando, el se sentía tan enojado que hasta el chacra del zorro ya estaba saliendo, estaba apunto de atacar a Tetsu cuando Hinata volteo, mirándolo con esos ojos perlados, eso hizo que el se detuviera, no podría atacarlo si ella estaba ahí, no porque no pudiera controlarse, el ya había logrado controlar el chacra sino que no quería que Hinata lo viera como un animal. Solo se contuvo _**"cuando no estés con ella, ya veras desgraciado".**_

Hinata no pudo evitar voltear a verlo, por más que se decía que tenia que olvidarlo y dejar de observarlo, se le hacia imposible, ella deseaba estar con el otra vez, pero ella sabia que el solo la quería de una forma física y no podía permitirse que la usara otra vez, es por eso que había decidido conocer a Tetsu, para olvidarse de el y de lo que había pasado entre ellos, simplemente no podía volver a pasar.

**-Ven Hinata te mostrare el jardín-**

**-D-de acuerdo Tetsu-kun-**le dijo sin dejar de ver a Naruto, cosa que Tetsu noto

"_**rayos este la tiene distraída"**_**-Naruto te gustaría acompañarnos-**dijo con un tono algo molesto _**"más te vale que digas que no"**_

**-no te preocupes por mi, aquí me quedo-**dijo Naruto tratando de fingir una sonrisa _**"no se que te traes, pero no caeré"**_

**-como quieras, vámonos Hinata-**dijo tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndose hacia un portal de mármol

Naruto solo miraba de lejos como Hinata se alejaba al lado de Tetsu **–Hinata-**dijo susurrante. El estaba tan perdido en sus pensamiento que no se percato que cerca de el había alguien.

**-Oye ¿quién eres tu?-**dijo una voz femenina que lo saco de sus pensamientos, cuando volteo se llevo la sorpresa de encontrarse con una hermosa chica de tez como la Tetsu, de ojos grises y de un cabello largo y de color café.

**-Etto, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y tu ¿como te llamas?-**sorprendida

**-Yo soy Sekai Hiroshima mucho gusto-**dijo la muchacha extendiéndole al mano a lo que Naruto respondió

**-De casualidad eres hermana de Tetsu-**pregunto Naruto _**"perfecto más Hiroshimas"**_

**-Me temo que si, ese es mi hermano mayor, pero no hablemos de el, es insoportable que me hablen de el, dime ¿que haces aquí?-**_**"mmm no estas nada mal Uzumaki"**_ pensaba observándolo de pies a cabeza

**-Yo soy parte de la escolta de Hinata, la pro-prometida de Tetsu-**dijo con un tic nervioso

**-Ah ya veo y donde esta mi cuñada, a de estar con mi hermano, vaya que no se espera verdad-**

Naruto prefirió no contestar y cambio de tema rápido, los dos se pusieron a platicar sobre lo primero que se le ocurrió a Naruto y fueron sobre las flores.

Ya en un jardín más alejado estaban Hinata y Tetsu conversando

**-Hinata ¿que es lo que te gusta hacer?-**

**-Etto… me gusta pintar, leer, andar a caballo y mirar la luna y a ti Tetsu-kun-**

**-Bueno me gusta andar a caballo, escribir, leer y me estas empezando a gustar mucho Hinata, ¿que piensas de mi?-**dijo Tetsu mirando fijamente a los ojos al preguntarle esto

**-Eh… pues… y-yo creo que t-tu eres…-**

**CONTINUARA….**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Muy bien como yo puede ver en el capitulo anterior, primero lo de los hoyos les gusto y segundo mucha gente ya odia e incluso pide la muerte de Tetsu, si Naruto ya lo siente como amenaza y no solo el Sasuke también__, y que con Sekai ¿será una amenaza?, ¿que le contestara Hinata a Tetsu?, eso lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos, planeo que el fic sea largo, no se de cuantos pero lo será._

_Gracias por los reviews a:_

_**ETOLPLOW:**__ te desilusionare habrá más hoyos, pero serán entretenidos, gracias por leer el fic también cuidate_

_**Blacksonikku:**__ gracias por leer, si yo se que estoy siendo malvada, pero todo va terminar bien eso tenlo por seguro, cuidate_

_**princezzhina-dark**__: ahora ya sabes el plan y si el tiene ciertas facciones que son igual a Naruto, le costara elegir_

_**Gray Anko Diva:**__ bueno todavía no le e dado razones para que lo quieran matar, todavía, te agradezco que lo hayas leído tu también cuidate_

_**leah-fedric**__: hablando de no tardarse, ay no pero ya esta aquí mira imagínate mi 4 cap. y me tarde una eternidad y se lo merece el y el niñero también whajaja, ojala que hayas pasado un feliz cumple y la fiesta estuvo de lo mejor t cuidas_

_**LennaParis**__: no lo dudo los celos le ponen lo mejor a las historias, agradezco que leas mi fic te cuidas_

_**susuna**__: muchas gracias por tenerme paciencia en especial ahora que me e tardado tanto ojala que te disfrutes este cap. como los anteriores, cuidate_

_**PlumaFantasma:**__ gracias por leerlo y que bueno que sabe que no debe apurarme whajaja se cuida_

_**Demi-sama**__: lo rechazo y todavía faltan mas rechazadas porque sinceramente lo que le hizo merece un no más bien muchos golpes y gracias por leer mi fic te cuidas_

_***-_shinofan_-*:**__ tal vez no tenga la culpa, pero lo es y al final todo se arreglara la pregunta es como? Ya veras gracias por leer y te cuidas_

_**saQhra**__: gracias ojala que también te guste este capitulo y "se cayeron, se caerán y se seguirán cayendo a los hoyos", por más que sean ninjas y además yo ya también leí tu otro fic buenísimo y si necesitas ayuda con el próximo aquí esta maye para ayudar, ay te cuidas_


	5. Acercamiento

_Gente!! Aquí estoy de nuevo con el 5to cap., la verdad trate de hacerlo largo ojala que se lo disfruten y ahora si tratare de subir el siguiente capitulo más rápido, pero por favor entre más review tenga, más ganas me dan, y otra cosa quiero agradecer a quienes han leído la historia de mi queridísima primita, mi pequeño bodoque te quiero mucho! En fin aquí esta el 5to cap._

_Otra cosa Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, al igual que Leah le pertenece a la retorcida mente de mafer-sempai, gracias por prestármela! Lo demás es de mi no tan inocente imaginación_

_**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

_**¿Qué piensas de mi?-**__dijo Tetsu mirando fijamente a los ojos al preguntarle esto_

_**-Eh… pues… y-yo creo que t-tu eres…-**_

**Capitulo 5:** Acercamiento

Hinata no sabia que contestarle, la verdad le agradaba, pero ella no sabía como decírselo, por una parte ella sentía que traicionaría a Naruto si se lo decía y por otra parte ella quería olvidarse de el, no quería que volver a caer.

**-eh… la verdad… no te c-conozco bien, p-pero me a-agradas**

**-¿solo te agrado? Estas segura que no sientes algo más-**dijo con un tono seductor acercándose cada vez más a Hinata, como si quisiera robarle un beso

**-Yo… ehh… pues…-**Hinata sentía cada vez más cerca a Tetsu, de algo estaba segura y era que esta era muy repentino, sabia lo que el quería y no sabia como evitar eso, pero algo o más bien alguien interrumpió aquel momento tan incomodo para nuestra dulce Hinata.

**-NII-SAN, TE ENCONTRE-**grito una pequeña tirándose encima de Tetsu**-te e etado buscando por todas partes e etado tan preocupada y… nii-san ¿Quién es ella? ¿Es tu novia?-**dijo muy curiosa y a lo que esto ultimo hizo sonrojar a Hinata.

**-Leah, ella es mi amiga Hinata-**dijo Tetsu abrazando a la pequeña niña

**-mmm, con que Hinata… Hola Hinata! Soy Leah y tengo… **-Leah tomo una pausa para contar con sus dedos-**1, 2, 3, 4 así 5 años-**

**-hola Leah eres una niña muy bonita-**dijo Hinata cariñosamente. Leah era una niña de 5 años, vestida con una faldita cuadriculada negra, una playerita azul, unas sandalias azules, de tes blanca, de un largo cabello rubio recogido en dos coletas y unos hermosos ojos azules, ojos que le recordaban a Hinata a cierto ninja.

**-gracias! Hinata-chan, tu eres novia de mi nii-san? Porque eres muy bonita paa el-**cosa que hizo sonrojar a Hinata y que hizo reír por lo bajo a Tetsu.

**-ehh… pues yo… Leah te gustaría conocer a mis demás amigos?-**dijo Hinata tratando de cambiar el tema

**-más amigos para Leah?, siii!! Vamos nii-san quieo conocer a los amigos de Hinata-chan-**dijo Leah subiéndose a la espalda de Tetsu**-vamos, llevame en tu cabeza-**

**-muy bien Leah, agarrate fuerte-**dijo Tetsu subiendo a la pequeña niña a sus hombros**-ven Hinata-**dijo Tetsu extendiéndole la mano a Hinata.

**-m-muy b-ien Tetsu-kun-**dijo Hinata poniéndose al lado de Tetsu

Naruto se encontraba con Sekai platicando, el se había percatado que parecía más agradable que Tetsu.

**-Naruto-kun, tienes novia?-**dijo Sekai acercándose a Naruto

Esa pregunta le había caído como balde de agua fría, no estaba seguro de que contestar, no podría decir que Hinata era su novia, el quería contestar eso, pero recordando lo que había hecho le hacia recordarse lo idiota que era, al ver que la pregunta impacientaba a Sekai le contesto**-no, tristemente no-**dijo Naruto apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos

Justo en esos momentos dos ninjas agitados regresaban de su "tranquila excursión" al bosque y no solo regresaban agitados sino también con la ropa y el cabello desaliñado.

**-Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan ya regresaron-**dijo Naruto levantándose de su asiento

**-Dobe, donde están los otros?-**dijo Sasuke

**-Tetsu, se llevo a su amiga y por cierto yo soy Sekai Hiroshima es un gusto conocerlos…-**dijo la chica acercándose amigablemente

**-Hola Sekai, yo soy Sakura Haruno y también es un gusto conocerte-**dijo amigablemente

**-yo soy Sasuke Uchiha-**dijo indiferente

En esos momentos los cuatro chicos oyeron ruidos y vieron como se acercaban Tetsu agarrando a Hinata de la mano, de nuevo, y con una pequeña niña en los hombros de este.

**-Onne-chan, aquí tas, mira a mi nueva amiga se llama Hinata, nii-san bajame-**pido Leah a lo que Tetsu la bajo y corrió a abrazar a Sekai

**-Leah, con que estabas con Tetsu-baka, Hinata es un gusto conocerte, yo soy Sekai-**dijo regalándole una sonrisa a Hinata

**-un gusto para mi también Sekai-chan-**

**-Hinata-chan, ellos son tus amigos, verdad? Hola amigos de Hinata, yo soy Leah-**dijo acercándose donde se encontraban

**-yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja numero uno de Konoha-**

**-un ninja? en serio!!!! Wow-**dijo sorprendida**- me gusta tu cabello rosa como te llamas?-**dijo Leah refiriéndose a Sakura

**-soy Sakura Haruno y tu cabello también me gusta-**dijo acercándose a Leah

**-y tu como te llamas?-**dijo acercándose a Sasuke

**-Sasuke Uchiha-**dijo indiferente

**-eres lindo-**dijo tiernamente Leah a lo que Sasuke solo se limito a suspirar**-esperen, porque ustedes están desarregaldos?-**

**-pues… porque…-**Sakura no sabia que contestarle a la pequeña niña**-ehh… nos caimos a un… pozo?-**

**-un pozo?… De veras y no les dolio?-**dijo inocentemente Leah a lo que Sakura se sonrojo y causo las risas de los demás con excepción de Sasuke, por indiferente y Leah que al escuchar las risas dijo**-ey! Que tiene de gracioso caerse en un pozo, a de doler-**lo que causo la risa de todos otra vez y un puchero para Leah**-sigo sin entender porque se rien-**

**-jeje, por nada Leah-**dijo cariñosamente Sekai

**-bueno, tengo hambre, nii-san, onee-chan, podemos ir a comer?!? Si porfis OwO-**dijo Leah poniendo una tierna cara de cachorro

**-de acuerdo, chicos les gustaría comer algo?-**dijo Sekai

**-sii me muero de hambre-**dijo Naruto, todos los demás asintieron

**-sii!! Comamos, vamos al comedor yei!!-**dijo muy feliz Leah

Todos empezaron a caminar para dirijirse al comedor, pero tres quedaron atrás Naruto, Tetsu y Hinata, Naruto se disponía a acompañar a Hinata si es porque Tetsu se le adelanta, causando vistas asesinas entre ellos, lo suficiente como para incomodar a Hinata, que decidió adelantarse antes de que cualquiera de los dos le hablara, dejándolos solos.

**-oye tu, no creas que porque eres amigo de Hinata voy a dejar que estes con ella, ella merece estar conmigo-**dijo Tetsu amenazante

**-crees que alguien como tu me intimida? No creas que dejare que ella se quede contigo maldito-**dijo Naruto enfurecido**-tu podras ser su prometido, pero yo la conozco mucho mejor que tu, y no dejare que te le acerques-**

**-eres molesto, no creas que no me e fijado de lo que siente por ti, pero no será impedimento para mis encantos-**dijo Tetsu de una forma engreída

**-Tetsu-baka, Naruto-kun van a venir o quieren un tiempo a solas?-**dijo Sekai al ver que ninguno de los dos venia

**-ya voy Sekai-**grito Tetsu_**-no creas que se te va ser muy fácil-**_dijo Tetsu pasando de largo a un enfurecido Naruto.

**-maldito Tetsu-**dijo Naruto yendo atrás de Tetsu _"un momento lo que siente por mi, entonces todavía me quiere, oo eres un idiota Tetsu no te quedaras con Hinata, cueste lo que cueste ella estará conmigo"____pensó Naruto mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa un su rostro._

Ya todos se encontraban en el comedor, cuando llego una muchacha**-jóvenes que les gustaría que les trajera?-**

**-Mitzumi, podrías traernos… Leah que te gustaría comer?-**dijo Leah decidiendo que la menos eligiera la comida

**-yo quiero… ehh ya se pizza siii pizza!!-**dijo Leah (N/A: no me importa que no haya pizza en mi historia si hay xD)

**-entonces pizza será Mitzumi y traenos limonada porfavor-**dijo Tetsu

**-muy bien en un momento se lo traemos-**dijo Mitzumi haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de el comedor

Los asientos estaban distribuidos asi: en la derecha estaban Sakura, Sasuke, Sekai y Naruto, y a la izquierda estaban Tetsu, Leah y Hinata. Mientras esperaban que la comida llegara Sekai tomo un momento para ir al baño, mientras Sakura y Sasuke conversaban sobre quien sabe que, Leah se entretenía con Tetsu y Hinata era testigo de la felicidad de ella y por ultimo Naruto observaba a Hinata, no podía evitarlo, el realmente quería enmendar las cosas, Hinata se percato de la mirada de Naruto y por un momento miro esos ojos que la volvían loca, justamente cuando los dos estaban hundidos en la mirada del otro, Hinata sintió como alguien la abrazaba**-Hinata-chan adivina quien soy?-**

**-mmm Leah-chan-**dijo Hinata mientras devolvía el abrazo a Leah, por su parte Naruto no podía dejar de ver a Hinata y verla con una pequeña lo hacia imaginársela como su esposa, los dos felices, con hijos, como la familia que nunca tuvo. _"Hinata-chan hoy tratare de enmendar todo, bueno después de comer"_

Leah de un momento a otro comenzó a atacar de forma cariñosa a Tetsu, Hinata no pudo sentir ternura ante aquella escena, estaba viendo otra faceta de Tetsu que nunca había visto, ella podía ver lo cariñoso que era con Leah, definitivamente el seria un buen padre, pero por alguna razón ella no podía verse con el como pareja, lo único que llegaba a su mente era ella con Naruto. _"Hinata no seas tonta, el te uso y no te ama, olvídate de el, por que tiene que estar en mi mente todo el tiempo!?!?!"_ pensaba Hinata desesperadamente.

No tardo mucho tiempo cuando justamente Sekai regresaba y ayudaba a Mitzumi con la comida sirviendo a cada uno dos porciones de pizza y un vaso de limonada, la comida transcurrió normal, y una pequeña niña mostraba ya señales de sueño, dando bostezos.

**-Leah yo creo que es hora de dormir-**dijo Sekai cargando a Leah

**-no onee-chan, yo no tengo sueño ahhh bueno tal vez un poco-**dijo bostezando, poco a poco quedando dormida.

**-llevare a dormir a la pequeña, buenas noches a todos-**dijo Sekai mientras subía las gradas

**-le dire a alguna de las sirvientas que los lleve a su habitación, yo tengo que ir a hablar con mi padre, buenas noches, Hinata que duermas bien**-dijo Tetsu acercándose a Hinata y dándole un beso en la mejilla, causando el sonrojo de esta y el enojo de alguien

En ese momento una señora de al menos 40 años llego y les pidió que la siguieran, llegando al segundo piso de la mansión, les dijo donde estaban las habitaciones y donde habían dejado sus cosas, al llegar los cuatro a las habitaciones, encontraron sus cosas puestas cada una en un cuarto, en el primer cuarto estaban las cosas de Sasuke, en el segundo las cosas de Sakura, en el tercero las de Hinata y de ultimo las de Naruto, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación diciendo las buenas noches.

//////En el cuarto de Naruto

Naruto se paseaba en el cuarto como león enjaulado, pensaba y pensaba, y llego a la decisión que iria a halbar con Hinata en ese momento, pensando bien lo que le diría.

//////En el cuarto de Sasuke

Las cosas estaban todas bien acomodadas, pero sin señales de el.

////En el cuarto de Sakura

Estaban dos personas, besándose, pero aun con ropa, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues ellos poco a poco se iban recostando sobre la cama, dejándose llevar sin importar donde estaba o si alguien llegaba estaban lo suficientemente entregados, pero dejaremos a esta pareja a solas (N/A: whajaja que mala soy el lemmon no es aquí)

/////En el cuarto de Hinata

Hinata acaba de cambiarse a su pijama que consistía en un short con una camiseta las dos moradas, cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, ella creyendo que era Sakura dijo _entra_ llevándose la sorpresa más grande del mundo al ver a Naruto en la puerta, que el cerro suavemente.

**-Na-Naruto-kun que haces aquí?-**dijo Hinata sonrojada al ver al rubio en su habitación

**-Hinata necesito hablar contigo-**dijo Naruto acercándose a ella

**-no quiero hablar contigo-**dijo Hinata tratando de alejarse

**-Hinata por favor, escúchame-**dijo Naruto agarrando la muñeca acercándola a el

**-Naruto-kun sueltam…-**Hinata no pudo terminar pues Naruto la había besado, poco a poco ella estaba cayendo y el no podía parar, paso a paso llegaron a la cama, parando el beso para respirar y Hinata hablo**-Naruto…-**

**CONTINUARA…..**

_Díganme si les gusto, yo se que si asi que apachen el botoncito de abajo y póngame un review y haganme feliz y también quiero agradecer los reviews de:_ Blacksonikku, *-_shinofan_-*, LennaParis, Gray Anko Diva, princezzhina-dark, leah-fedric, saQhra, ETOLPLOW


	6. ¡Guarda tu distancia Hiroshima!

_**Hola gente!! Gomen, gomen, me e tardado demasiado, se que me merezco una patada pero me la podrán dar otro día y me disculpo pero gracias a las tareas que me estaban matando, el cole merece ser quemado :3, después me fui de viaje, pero en fin les agradezco su paciencia y que disfruten el siguiente capitulo que por cierto no me gusto mucho -.-U falta de inspiración +clases=desastre D:**_

_**Disclairmer: Naruto y sus personajes no son míos, sino de Masashi Kishimoto, Leah es de mafer-sempai, lo demás es creación de mí ser.**_

**- - dialogo**

""_**pensamientos**_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_**..**_

_**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

_**-Naruto-kun sueltam…-**__Hinata no pudo terminar pues Naruto la había besado, poco a poco ella estaba cayendo y el no podía parar, paso a paso llegaron a la cama, parando el beso para respirar y Hinata hablo__**-Naruto…-**_

**Capitulo 6:**** ¡Guarda tu distancia Hiroshima!**

Naruto volvió a callarla con un beso, pero no era como el otro, este era más intenso con más pasión, una parte de Hinata le decía que lo parara antes que fuera demasiado tarde, pero otra le decía que siguiera. Su cabeza era como una montaña rusa, tantas caricias la hacían perder la cordura. Naruto empezó a recostar a Hinata sobre la cama, situándose cuidadosamente sobre ella, llenándola de carisias, poco a poco ella estaba cediendo, pero justo cuando Naruto empezaba a desabotonar el pijama de Hinata, el azote de la puerta abriéndose los dejo pasmados al ver una pequeña figura.

_**-¡HINATA-CHAN! ¿ESTAS DEPIERTA?-**_ grito una pequeña y ruidosa niña que se adentraba a la habitación**-NARUTO-KUN TAMBIEN VIENES A VER A…. ¿QUE HACES SOBRE HINATA-CHAN?-**dijo o mas bien grito la pequeña Leah.

Hinata estaba tan roja como un tomate y ni hablar de Naruto que no podía ni articular una mísera palabra.

**-O///O emm…. Le-Leah, Na-Naruto y yo solo, solo es-esta-bamos……-**

**-Estábamos… ¿jugando? ¡Eh… si jugando!**-contesto "inteligentemente" Naruto.

**-¿jugando? oWo ¿juego? ¿Qué clase de juego? Leah querer saber-**dijo Leah con mucha curiosidad

**-emm pues…-**titubeaba Naruto ante tal pregunta

**-¬w¬ Leah pensar que ser juego secreto de adultos-**dijo con una mirada picara**-de cualquier modo preguntare a mi ni-san de que trata esto-** termino diciendo Leah saliendo del cuarto dejando pasmados a los dos chicos, que de momento salieron apresurados deteniendo a la pequeña.

**-espera Leah, que te parece si mañana emmm… ¿nos muestras el jardín?-**dijo Naruto

**-owo ¿hablas en serio? ¡Les mostrare los lugares más bonitos! ¡Y también podríamos subirnos a los árboles!!-**dijo muy emocionada Leah

**-iremos a donde quieras, mientras no hables de lo que paso aquí, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-los grandes les gusta arruinar la diversión de Leah ¿verdad?-**dijo Leah mientras se alejaba de aquel lugar.

Naruto al ver que la pequeña ya no estaba a la vista, dio un suspiro y empezó a buscar a Hinata, pero ella ya había entrado a su habitación y cerrado. Al ver que la posibilidad de hablar con ella tendría que posponerse para el siguiente día, decidió retirarse a su habitación, pero ninguno de los dos pudo dormir, cada uno estaba en sus pensamientos.

"_¿Por que? ¿Por qué sigo cayendo? Gracias a Kami-sama que Leah llego, no se cuanto mas hubiera resistido a sus besos y caricias, tengo que sacarlo de mi cabeza, vamos Hinata te propusiste ser fuerte, no volver a caer y mira lo que pasa, casi vuelves a caer"_ reflexionaba en su habitación.

"_Diablos estaba tan cerca de volver a estar con ella! Kami-sama a de odiarme, no pude disfrutar un momento a solas con Hinata TwT, pero no pienso dejársela a ese desgraciado de Tetsu, eso si que no, Hinata estará conmigo dayebatto!"_

**Al siguiente día por la mañana…**

Como era de esperarse Hinata se había levantado temprano, se baño, se cambio y bajo para esperar a los demás para el desayuno, pero no era la única allí, también estaba Tetsu mirando desafiante a Naruto (tipo mirada de rayitos)

** Buenos días Tetsu-kun, Naruto-kun-**dijo Hinata con una dulce sonrisa causando que ambos chicos dejaran su pelea mental y voltearan a verla.

**-Buenos días Hinata-chan-**dijo Naruto ofreciendo una sonrisa que causo el sonrojo de Hinata, cosa que ambos chicos notaron.

"_Este pedazo de animal no me quitara a esta chica"_ **–Buenos días Hinata, que bueno es verte -**dijo Tetsu acercándose a Hinata y besándole la mano causando un sonrojo mayor en la Hyuuga.

**-¬¬# Hinata-chan no sabes de Sakura-chan y del teme-**dijo Naruto mirando con odio a Tetsu.

**-Sakura-chan me dijo que bajaría en un minuto, solo tenia que arreglar algo en su habitación…-**(claro como es temprano no pueden caerse al pozo xD)

**-Tetsu-ni-san!!-**se escucho al mismo tiempo que se vio llegar un pequeño rayito acompañada por una joven **-Buenos días Tetsu-baka, Hinata-chan y Naruto-kun-**

**-Buenos días Leah-**dijo Tetsu abrazando a la pequeña **-buenos días a ti también ¬¬ Sekai-**levantando la vista a Sekai.

**-Buenos días Sekai-chan-**dijeron los otros dos chicos al unísono

**-¡Naruto-kun! ¡Hinata-chan! Recuerden nuestro trato ¬w¬-**

**-¿Trato? ¿De que trato hablas Leah?-**dijo Tetsu sonriendo

**-Ellos me prometieron ir al jardín de tour a cambio de guardar secreto :3**-dijo Leah sonriente

**-¿Leah te molesta si te acompaño?-**dijo Tetsu bajando a Leah

"_vamos Leah di que no"_ pensaba Naruto observando a la pequeña mientras analizaba.

**-¡Si también vienen todos me estar de acuerdo!-**dijo eufóricamente mientras que Naruto maldecía internamente

**-Por mi esta bien, ¡tu que piensas Sekai?-**dijo Tetsu con una triunfante sonrisa

**-¿claro porque no? Además no tendremos mala compañía-**dijo Sekai mientras miraba detenidamente a Naruto.

Momentos después llegaron Sakura y Sasuke, el desayuno resulto normal y como en la cena el señor Hiroshima no mostro su presencia. Después del desayuno los chicos decidieron salir al jardín, todos siendo jalados por una adorable niña.

**-¡vamos gente Tienen que ver el bosque, y también el lago, es un lago hermoso!-**dijo Leah mientras corría alrededor de todos.

Cuando se percataron Sasuke y Sakura habían desaparecido, Hinata y Leah estaba admirando las flores que por ahí estaban, Naruto la observaba y los hermanos estaban planeando algo macabro.

**-Bueno Tetsu-baka, los dos sabemos que Naruto quiere a Hinata y Hinata lo quiere, pero esto no puede quedar asi… **-le susurro Sekai a Tetsu

**-Bueno y ¿que sugieres genio? ¿Que secuestre a Hinata y tu a Naruto?-**dijo sarcásticamente

**-no es mala idea, ya cada quien hará lo que quiera, pero tu te llevaras a Leah-**dijo Sekai autoritaria

**-como quieras-**Tetsu se acerco rápidamente a Hinata y Leah**-Leah ¿que te parece si llevamos a Hinata a conocer el puente?-**

**-¿El puente? ¿En serio ni-san? Si… espera y ¿que hay con Naruto-kun?-**nombre que hizo sonrojar a Hinata

**-Sekai dice que se quedara con el-**ahora el sentimiento cambio para Hinata

**-¿Nani?-**dijo Hinata a lo que los dos voltearon a verla-**O//O digo ¿no será desconsiderado dejarlos?-**

**-No te preocupes Hinata, estarán bien-**dijo tomándole de la mano, escena que no le agrado a Naruto, que estaba apunto de llegar a golpear a Tetsu, sino es que Sekai lo detiene.

**-Naruto-kun espera ¿no crees que es apresurado ir a otro lado?-**

**-No es eso, solamente quiero… -**pero los otros tres ya se habían ido

**/////////Ahora donde están los otros////////**

**-Mira Hinata-chan este es el puente, aquí es donde Leah viene a nadar-**dijo Leah mientras jalaba a Hinata para mostrarle la vista desde el puente.

"_Esta es mi oportunidad"_ pensaba Tetsu**-Leah que te parece si traes de esas flores que te encantan a Hinata, te esperaremos aquí**-

**-owo ¡flores! ¡Espéreme aquí no tardo!-**a lo que Leah salió corriendo

Tetsu no desaprovecho la oportunidad y le volvió a tomar la mano a Hinata**-Hinata te confesare algo, creo que eres la chica más maravillosa que he conocido y es un honor tener tu mano-** Hinata estaba cada vez más sonrojada, ningún chico le había dicho algo asi, y que un chico que no conociera mucho le decía eso, le parecía tierno.

**-Gra-gracias Tetsu-kun, es muy amable de tu parte-**

Hinata no supo en que momento, pero Tetsu se había acercado tanto que la distancia entre sus labios se hacia cada vez mas corta.

**-**_**Esto no esta bien Tetsu-kun -**_susurraba Hinata

**-Solo déjate llevar-**y la beso.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

_**¡Maten a Maye por tardarse y dejarlo asi! ¡D:! bueno omitiré comentario, les agradezco los reviews a todos los que lo han puesto, y les pido paciencia quien sabe cuando me de ataque de inspiración…**_

_**Pero si sugieren cosas es más fácil x3, bueno observen el botón que dice reviews, oprímanlo y ya saben que hacer**_

_**PD/ HUYAN DE LAS TAREAS (?)**_


End file.
